


Making History

by DacerGirl369



Series: 100 One Shot Challenge [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 100 one shot challenge, Basically just a super short thing about pre-series Alex thinking about his future, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Series, Teenage Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacerGirl369/pseuds/DacerGirl369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to be the first one in his family to go to college.</p><p> </p><p>((Written for the 100 One Shot Challenge. Prompt 3- Making History))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Grey's Anatomy, because I have a weakness for angsty Alex and pre-series Alex and while this is not as angsty as I meant for it to be, I couldn't sit on my hands and not contribute to the tiny number of existing pre-series Alex fics and still be okay. 
> 
> Basically there needs to be more Alex centric fic in the world because I am such trash for this man. I'm sorry for rambling, please proceed and I hope you enjoy it.

He was going to be the first one in his family to go to college.

His mom married his dad right after high school and they settled down, so she never even tried to get into college. His dad never even finished high school. His Grandma once told him that she and his Grandpa never went to college for money reasons, and he didn't really know anyone else in his family.

His family history didn't matter, anyway. He was going to be the first, and he was going to make history.

Hopefully, he could make enough money and Aaron and Amber would work hard enough so that they could both go to college too, and then maybe they could pull themselves out of the craphole of a life they had fallen into. He didn't care he'd been dealt a bad hand; he was determined that he (and Aaron, and Amber) were going to do well. That was it. They would do great and then maybe if they had kids they wouldn't have to live through the kind of shit they've had to live through.

Alex had it all figured out.

He would crush this wrestling championship so hard that every single college scout there would be practically breaking down his door to get him to come to their college (metaphorically, not literally, as his dad brokerage hinges on their door a while ago and so it detaches now if you knock too hard). Then, he would go to the best college he could, provided that he could commute from home. He was not ready to leave his family yet, and they were not ready for him to go. His mom was not ready for him to go. Aaron and Amber were just kids. They needed him around to take care of things. Then, after college, he would go to med school, be the best, specialise in plastics, make a crap ton of money to take care of his family, and then maybe open his own pratice or something. He'd read about these private plastic surgery practices and how much they rake in, and with that kind of money he could cover his mom's medical bills for the rest of her life and send Aaron and Amber to college. 

He'd done a lot of research, and this was a solid plan.

He did need to work on getting his grades up, though. Now that his dad wasn't in the picture anymore, he could concentrate more without having to worry about the bastard and what he might do, but he still had to take care of Aaron and Amber and his mom so he might have to find a tutor or something. Colleges won't let you in on a scholarship if your grades are too low (or so he'd read somewhere). His grades weren't terrible, he still tried pretty hard, but they also weren't great. He desperately needed to bring up his GPA if he was relying on this scholarship. 

But he was going to do it. He could and he would. Nobody would be able to say that Alex Karev didn't work his ass of to do well in life. He was determined. He would go to college, and he would go to med school, and he would become a plated surgeon with his own practice and maybe a wife and a few kids, if he could take of the family he already had.

He would do it. He would be the first in his family to, but he would do it.

He would.


End file.
